elinorfandomcom-20200223-history
Vedichs
State: Dockol-Mo forest Form of government: Ideocracy, aristocracy Rulers: The Council of Elders administers the Vedich state, and the head, according to ancient laws, is the oldest resident of Dockol-Mo. He is elected the supreme elder for life. Very often the Supreme Elder, by virtue of his age, can’t exist independently and be reasonable. Therefore, the Council of Elders, which includes the oldest and most influential representatives of the people, is the main governing body of the state. The names of the famous elders of the Vedichs, who influenced the course of history, are unknown. Perhaps there were never any outstanding rulers among the Vedich people. Language: Vedichian (Old Vedichian and Vedich-Taurian). Very ancient, not like any other dialects. Because of the closed way of living, Vedich people communicate only in their own language. Rare representatives, who deal with the Taurs, can speak fluently in the Common Language. Largest city: Swa-Ioledea (in common – Sacredawn) Capital: Swa-Ioledea (in common - Sacredawn). In Swa-Ioledea there is a hollow (in the literal sense, as he lives in a tree) of the Supreme Elder. The Council of Elders also meets in the capital. Other large cities:' ' There is no information, again because of the closed way of living. Some tribes specifically go to the most impassable jungle, so that possible outlanders are sure not to disturb them. Geography and climate: ''' The climate is moderately warm. In winter, snow falls rarely, and only in the Northern part, at the foothills of Ulutau. Summer gives two or three harvests. Due to the density of the tree crowns, the heat is not felt in the Dockol-Mo. The sea coastline is entirely rocky, unsuitable for life. '''Borders with: Geographically with the Celestial Plateau, but the Ulutau mountains grow sharply at the borders of the forest as a solid wall and it is not possible to get to the Ulutau state. Real borders with the Valley of the Ancestors in the East and the state of the Taurs in the south. History: Vedich ancestors are the first settlers from the Valley of the Great Exodus. There is one very ambiguous legend: the pioneers lost their way in a dark, inhospitable forest, which they were going to conquer. And when they were already desperate to find a way out, they met a different tribe in one of the meadows, who called themselves the tribe of the Veds. So the Vedich people were formed. Again, there is no exact information, but, apparently, the Veds tribe, unlike other Elinor wild people of that time, had a certain level of development of social and cultural life. According to legends, during the fateful meeting, a bright scarlet dawn came over the tribes, and the settlement was laid around the glade, which became the capital Swa-Ioledea, the city of the Sacred Dawn. Further, little is known about the history of the Vedich people. The main events were recorded by the chroniclers already after the advent of the Taurian people. Vedich people had an ancient belief about evil six-fingered spirits, which sow death and destruction in the forest. According to unconfirmed data, Vedich people even have a habit of killing babies if they are born with six fingers on their hands. Once in the forest Dockol-Mo appeared six-fingered woman, who called herself Ayduen. It was useless fighting her, as weapons couldn’t harm Ayduen. Vedichs suggested that death itself came to Dockol-Mo. But there were those who did not think so, they believed Ayduen and followed her. Thus appeared the people of the Taurs, who proclaimed Ayduen the goddess and declared her cult. The Vedichian people, on the other hand, continued to regard Ayduen as the messenger of death and once declared war to the Taurs. The goal of the Vedichs was to kill Ayduen and unite the two peoples. However, the Taurs repulsed the attack, and later went into a counteroffensive. Swa-Ioledea was besieged, and the Vedich people could only capitulate. The eternal peace was concluded with the Taurs. Vedichs were also forbidden to call Ayduen the goddess of death. Although among themselves, Vedich people still continued to name her that way. About the history of the Vedich people, it was known very little to start with, and war with the Taurs turned to cause the irreparable damage to the old chronicles. Something was destroyed, something was lost in the deep forests. It can be argued that the Vedich people themselves hardly know their own history. Probably, the Council of Elders hides some secrets, but it is impossible to check this. It can also be assumed that many tribes living autonomously and having no connection with Swa-Ioledea can hide some facts from distant times. Industry, agriculture and economy:' ' Vedich people have a cult of nature. To live in harmony with your own forest is the priority. Hunting is strictly prohibited. The main method of harvesting food is gathering. Agriculture can also be present. The labor of domesticated animals is rarely used, but it is permissible. Without oppressing the animal, only with its’ own free will. There is a weak process of extraction of ores. Nothing is known about the existence of own currency. But market relations exist at the level of natural exchange. Trading deals with Taurs and with each other. Life and culture: The main feature of Vedich people: for a short time they can shape shift into wild animals. This phenomenon has not been investigated and even isn’t confirmed by Djunitian and Tuasmatus scientists. However, numerous eyewitnesses confirm the existence of this unique ability. The ability to turn into animals and life in constant harmony with nature left an imprint on the way of life and culture of the forest people. Vedichs build their houses and even whole cities in the trees. Instead of moving on the ground, they prefer to move on hinged bridges between branches. It is difficult to explain the origins of this tradition. The forest of Dockol-Mo is famous for its age-old giant trees. More than six dozen Vedich people can live on one tree. Usually they are representatives of the same family. Vedichs are long-livers. There is a belief that Vedich should live a full life cycle, six times six for six years - that is, 216. This can be considered an average age. Vedich people often live longer. And if they die younger, it is not a natural death from old age, but for other reasons. The family can consist of 6-8 generations. At the same time, patriarchy and traditions are honored in the families. The word of the elder is the law for the whole family. One tree is a common home for the whole family, with the oldest members of the family living in the roots, and then rising by age decrease. On the tops of trees live the youngest. For disputes with the elders (and in the family, and in general), the younger Vedichs are punished. For insulting nature (killing an animal, cutting a tree down) a Vedich will be severely judged. There is no evidence of severity of punishment. Most likely, this is the expulsion from the tribe with an eternal stigma. Vedich people have no prisons. There is no evidence that the Vedichs have a death penalty. However, judging by the cruelty of traditions, it may well be present. Vedich people appreciate beauty. Applied art, pottery, embroidery and weaving, wood carving, smithcraft - all this is well developed among Vedichs. Forest people consider it necessary to decorate objects of everyday life and interior. The only thing - as the materials Vedich use only the dead resource (fallen trees, dry branches, stumps, etc.) Vedich would never cuts down a living tree or a bush. The same applies to fruits. Whether they are used as food or as a decorative or building component, all the same - you can only take the ripe fruit. Vedichian literature, both prose and poetry, is also developed. The theme of harmony with nature and the description of the beauties of the native forest dominate in such works, love lyrics are possible. Again, a huge damage to the culture was caused by the war with the Taurs. Many books (manuscripts), which were compiled by Vedichs on the bark or wooden tablets, were destroyed. A separate element of culture is Hurra (Pike) - a board game. This is the national fun of Vedich people, known from ancient times. Nobody knows where it came from and who invented the rules, but it has been played in for many centuries. The Hurra game is not considered a waste of time. Tournaments on the game are held regularly and collect a large number of spectators. It is believed that Hurra develops thinking. As a rule, the winners of major tournaments are the elders from the Council. At the same time, the Supreme Elder doesn’t participate in such tournaments, so that he doesn’t accidentally discredit himself (for the Supreme Elder must play Hurra better than everyone else). The game Hurra is designed for two players. On the opposite sides of the hexagonal playing field in the hexagonal cells there are images of animals. Player needs to place the figures of the corresponding animals. One plays with black figures, the other –white. The task is to "eat" the enemys’ pike. Arrangement of figures from left to right: moose, fox, bear, eagle, owl, sabr. Above in the "water-hole" (in the corresponding image) there is a pike figure. After the figures are placed correctly, it is necessary to determine, which player goes first by throwing the dice. Then the players “walk” by turns. The player's turn consists of two phases: a pike move and a move by any other figure. In the game you have an ability to eat your own pieces, if that's’ necessary for some reason. The game is considered complete in a draw if the players have only pike and moose figures. Each figure has its own properties and variants of moves. Ideology: As stated earlier, Vedich people have a cult of nature. Nature is everything, nature is life. Due to the enclosed way of life, For Vedich people Nature as a whole is equivalent to the range of their habitat, the Dockol-Mo forest. That is the nature of the desert, the sea coast, mountains, etc. is simply not known to Vedichs. The Dockol-Mo forest becomes for the Vedichs their own closed universe, which is perceived as a single whole. Nature or, as the Vedich people say, Mother Nature, is not only an object of worship and something sacred, it is their ancestor and that substance that they are themselves. No harm to nature is the most important. Probably, harmlessness to each other should be regarded as equivalent to not harming the nature. However, the facts refute this. For example, the corporal punishment of the younger is possible, while tearing off the branch from the tree is not. Killing six-fingered is not a sin, because six-fingered, as a creations of death, don’t belong to the cult of Nature. From this we can conclude that, nevertheless, Mother Nature is viewed not as a single higher force, but as a bright higher power, while it has an antagonistic force. Vedichian Language: Vedichian language is not like any other language. If all other languages in the Valley have a relationship, then the Vedich language doesn’t! The researchers agreed that the Vedichian language does not have a common root with the Old language of the Third Race. And it is worth noting that the modern language, spoken by Vedichs and Taurs, differs markedly from the Old Language. Hence it can be concluded that the Vedichian people completely adopted the language of the Ved tribe, and only then modified it. Vedichs themselves assert that the language was dictated by nature itself with its sounds. Indeed, the pronunciation of the Vedichian is extremely difficult for representatives of other nations. Vedichs use the runic alphabet, but the transcription of each letter is very difficult to translate into Common Language. In the Taurian textbooks of the Common Language, a transcription of words is immediately given, without studying the alphabet. The written language of Vedichian people is way more complicated than oral language! Vedich-Taurus language. Rules Personal pronouns: I - oi You -qwoi We – oik It – l’ He – le She – lyo They – lek Noun. + Adj. Dock - darkness Dockol – dark (it) Dockole – someone / something is dark (male) Dockolyo - someone / something is dark (female) Dockde - to get dark Dockdu - darkened Dockdo – it will get dark Dockeira – is dark The plural indicator is "k" or "h" at the end of a word. "H" - if the word ends with the letter "k"; or "k", if to any other letter. Example: oh - "I", oik - "We". Le - an indicator of the masculine gender, Lyo - female. Example: the dockol – "dark" (middle genus or when the genus is unimportant), dockole – "dark (male)", dockolyo -"dark (female)". Numbers: 1 - li (lish - obsolete). 2 - qwo 3 - men 4 - tot 5 - kam 6-ir 7-tu 8 - ove 9 - dve 10 - lit 11 - kil 12 - par 36- otor “Lish”- in Vedic form, is not only “1”, but also one of the important words -"a part", is used in the phrases like “a part of something". Example: lish esdas - "a part of everything" * * In the Vedich ideology, everything in the world is a part of Nature, part of the "whole", universal mechanism. "Qwo" is the number "2" and the designation of the second person. Example: oi - "I", qwoi - "You" * * In fact, the "qwo" stands for "the second self." But literary, the second self is "qwool oi", and, apparently, it is how it was used. Over time, as in any language, the word inconvenient for pronunciation was replaced by a new one, more convenient for conversation. (!) There are no plural adjectives. Instead a Dokolek (masculine gender) is used. What is the meaning of the middle genus? Adjectives of middle genus are used wherever the genus of the object is not important or can not be described (so practically everywhere in colloquial speech, except for a specific description of a Vedich or an animal of a certain sex). ** / * An adverb is a sign of action. From this it means that it is used in such cases: "He spoke darkly" Therefore, there is no difference between "talking dark", "talk dark" and "will be talking darkly", except for the time indicator - "tol’" - past and "nai" - of the future. The result: the adverbs of the future and the past tense - are rarely used, mostly found in poetry Nash’ – Running In the Vedichian language, you can actually form an adjective and a verb from any noun. But in practice, Vedich people can form a verb from any word. In general, a verb should be understood as "the acquisition by some object of the basic property of another object, the very one from which the verb was formed" or "the transformation in the present, past or future of the time of the object to which the verb is applied, into the object from which this verb Educated ". Example: var uu * aynurde Translation: "var" is a city, "aynur" is a spirit. The city gradually (in the present tense) acquires the basic property of the spirit - incorporeality, immateriality. If briefly and appropriately approximately - "The city is antimaterialized." Literary translation - "The material part of the city disappears, while the ghost of the city remains." Translation is quite difficult and often has several interpretations, so use verbs from nouns which are not intended for this, only if there is no other. Prepositions / cases: In, inside, inside, in direction - en From, from there / as (comparison) – il’ On, above – ol’ Under, below - an Belonging / of that (belongs) - tenge By whom / for -gar O – pes Me, you, them, us - add "e" Near - ale Me –Oie You - qwoie Us – Oike You (honor.) - qwoike The them - leke to him / her –l’k A family: Mojwe - father Mojwyo - mother Mojwek - fathers (forefathers) Rockojv - brother / sister Rockojve - brother Rockojvyo- sister Liojve - son Liojvyo - the daughter Examples: oi-tenge var - my city var gar beberduk gar oi-tenge mojwek - the city was built (is built) by my fathers oi-tenga mojwek beberduk it’ (e) var - my fathers built the city Mojwe-tengo var - father's city Mojweol var - father city oi-tengo mojwe var - my father's city Brief Vedich-Taurian Dictionary of Translation into General Language'' Abr - cat Adej’ - flower (daisy) Adejaow - bee Ay – Heaven (all praisings linked with heaven and sun like radiant) Aylao - the rain Aynur - the spirit Aynurnan - art Aynurnande - to create Ayra - an eyebrow Amir - chin Andes - thought Anolim - plantain Ao-sea, ocean Ao - throwing Aow - insect Awbeberdol - ant Aowio - the wind Aowird – choice Aowpero - the beetle Aodeiswa - sunflower Aorod - earthquake Arir – tha nation Arir - Thunder Ashwiajamde - let down / disappoint At – beast Beber - construction Berad - bear Bpp / khda - cold Bucka - owl Byaarde - be / become Beckwa - bowl va - even val’ - freedom var - city Ved – the people Vesdasde - to collect Vi - existence Vir - blood Virnorod - resin Vivir - debt Vide - exist Vinomes - being Vio - air Vird - life Viyam - being / exercise Viyamde - exercise Voyam - lying Vorozh - the magician Vu - an indicator of the duration of action Vyas - sash Glod – hunger Gee – obedient Guma - river Da - desire Dan - Hand Das - wolf Daslidon - the wolf's berry Dey - color Del- mouth Des - place Dle - door Don - the fruit Dock - darkness Dockolnai - the cloud Dockunomos - the night Eo - the beginning Eoswa - the dawn Eol - swimming Ес - girth Esdas - all Yei (yoi) - the end Yeiswa - sunset Yeish’ - a deer Ze - the soul Zelo - face Zelodan - palm Zemir - the eye Zemiren - symbol Zemo - the body Zis - zipper Zisarir - Thunderstorm Zisolnis - the hawk Izayar - evil Izjaraow - mosquito Ilo - joy Iloswanomos - festival Il’das - fox Inao - movement Inao-leyam - the guy Inaonan - dance Yo - Back Yole -the return Yolede – to return Y’tu - more Yu - forward Ka – fish Kanil - nose Kwodle - gate / gate Kwoi-tenge arir - your fellow tribe Kesh- death \ blackness Keshlao - poison Kesh leyam - the dead man Klir- Search Kowen - kindness Komos - dream Komosadei - poppy Komowoyam - bed Komoswiol - hammock `kon - grass Konrod - meadow / glade Kahn - stone Kroi - vision Ke - imperishable truth, the essence of being Lanomos - Autumn Lao - water Laol'yamal’ - fish Laonai - cloud Laomos - waterfall Laosan - tears Laosanomo - willow Laoralim - river Larma - Partridge Le - surface Lede - stand Leila- stupid Lemondes - hair Lemoyam - animal Leyam - man Leyam -maolrun -warrior Leyam-Pero - guardian Lidon - berry Lilai - lazy Lim - leg Likon - sprout Lin’ - forehead Liol - small Lioleyam - child Liolcro - sand Liolomo - bush Liswa- the star Litiru - hour Loa - warmth Loanomos - summer Lorim - the eye Maolrun - War Mayam - honesty Mayamyawan - confidence Mayamyawande – to be confident Meiwa - cheek Mir – mirror Mo - forest (other meaning - initial)/ moon Mojwei - father Mondes - head Mos - the fall Morwal’ -Raven Nai - cloud Nan - Beauty Nandei - bright Nandeiralim - Butterfly Nandeyaiw - Nightingale Nanol - beautiful Nancio - music Nash’ - running Nis - bird No - the leaf / part of the living Nomesdas - eternity Nomesolnomo - oak Nomo - tree Nomodan - branch Nomos - time Nomosiam - winter Nomoswird - spring Nomoswameos - morning Nomosvamis - evening Nomeos - the beginning of time Nomeyos - end of time Norod - plant Norbe - table Nurbe - chair Nosiam - paper Oweyamal’ - Spider Oiw - relative Oiwesdas - general fee Oickol - love Ore - you can Orl- need Okho- great Okhokro - Mountain Okhorok - mountains Per' - calmness Per'lao - the lake Pero - protection Potom - never Pte - track Ralim - speed Ras - food Rat- fiery Rir - ear Rod - earth, nature Rodo - the world (territory) Rodoikol - the world (without war) Rodlidon - strawberry Rodolunis - the dove Rockeis - youth Rockh - lynx Ru - minute Run-fight / battle / duel Re - courage San - mountain / sadness Swa - the sun Swaenomos - the day Swaenomosol Lao - dew Ses - chance Siam - snow Sio - Sound Sit - cloth Sitozemo - clothing Ta - spirit Tal’ - waiting Tot-otortse - antiquity Tryag - mud Tryaglamal’ - Toad / Frog Tryaglao - swamp Tudey - rainbow Tucknis - woodpecker Uz - tooth Uz’- the needle Uz’nomo - spruce Uchuk - stubborn Uchuk'yamal’ - donkey Fa - fire Fanomodan - torch / stick with fire Fanomodank – fire (fireplace) Far - fear Farnomo - aspen Fir - good luck / luck Fkhir - fog Fkhiramal’ - demon Tse – old age Chi –brave Shess - dryness Shessoldes - Wasteland Shekk -dispute Shi - Silence Eiwe – jay bird Elon - the mouth En - word Enworoz - spell Enworozd - the ritual Enosiam - the book Epa - the title Erl - eagle Yaw - voice Yawarir - scream Yawshi - whispering Yawen - speech Yawende - talk Yam - pressure Yamal’ - beast